


Finding my way back home (to you)

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Leverage
Genre: Angst, BAMF Parker, Competence Porn?, F/M, Gen, Whump, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 13:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20967086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Parker gets separated from the crew and has to navigate a building half on fire while dodging the Boss’s goons as she tries to escape and rejoin her family.





	Finding my way back home (to you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers,
> 
> So I hope I got Parker's voice right, but she is so difficult to write for me, please let me know what you think.   
None of these characters belong to me, they are just borrowed.   
If you like this, let me know through kudos and/or comments please!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy,
> 
> Fangirlshrewt97

Parker tried to stop her heaving breaths, it would be all for nothing if she had escaped all the goons and a bomb only to be caught because she couldn’t breathe quiet enough. Closing her eyes, she straightened up as much as she could in the cramped vent and counted to ten. She focused on what she could hear, faint footsteps to her far right, voices speaking but too far away to properly hear what they were saying.

Ok, good news, they didn’t sound like they knew where she was, or even that she had made it out of the building before they decided to blow it up. That gave her time to come up with an alternate escape route. Bad news, the explosion and previous fight had destroyed her comms, which meant her crew also did not know if she had made it out. Oh boy, Eliot was going to be so mad at her.

Assessing the vents around her, Parker decided to head in the opposite direction of the explosion and voices, trying to find an empty hallway to come out into. The vents were high up, and even if she found an exit, it would also be up high. And her grappling equipment had been lost during the fight which meant she would have to free fall. She decided to keep that as her last resort. First, she needed to find a way to get back to her team.

Moving quickly, Parker mentally kept up a tally to make sure she wasn’t going in circles. She froze when she heard voices from the other side of the wall next to her. “Any idea where she went?”

“No, the video cameras were down boss, we don’t know where she escaped.”

The boss growled. “She is one girl, how hard can she be to track?”

“Boss…” Goon 1 started, but the boss cut him off

“Have you idiots checked the vents yet? We know she made it out of the explosion, she must have gotten to the vent near the ceiling when she saw the bomb.”

“Not yet boss.”

“Well what the hell are you all doing then?!” The boss yelled as he thumped the wall, the sound echoing in the vent and causing Parker to jump, “Honestly, what am I even paying you morons for? Find her. Now!”

Well, even morons got lucky every once in a while. She really needed to get out of here. She waited for a couple minutes after the footsteps faded before using her tools to open the vent and drop into the newly vacated hallway. There wasn’t any indication for where this hallway was or what it led to, but it had video cameras, and Hardison would spot her before any of the bad guys would. Waving to the camera, she looked left and right before heading left, it felt cooler than the right one, which hopefully meant it led away from the burning part of the building. She made it to a stairwell entrance that was unlocked, so she ducked into it. Counting the number of flights, she was in the third floor. Not a good height to fall, but she could probably land safe enough to escape. Biting her lip, Parker weighed her choices before trying to clear the place floor by floor, which would give her a greater chance of avoiding unwanted attention, versus jumping and getting to an easier exit faster. Potentially. The goons were probably in greatest number near those exits though. She didn’t have to think for long though, as she heard footsteps approaching from the outside. Oh well, that was decided then.

Grabbing the stair railings, Parker gracefully vaulted herself towards the bottom of the staircase, turning over during the fall to land on her feet. The familiar shock shot up through her body, and boy her knees were going to be in so much pain tomorrow. Tomorrow was tomorrow though, and now she needed to move if she wanted to make sure she had one. The goons had opened the door above and were descending, and seemed to be heading straight to the ground floor. Straight towards her. Great. Looking around, Parker spotted a little niche bathed in shadows. She darted to the nook, folding herself so no inch of her skin was visible and slowed her breathing as the goons approached. For once, luck was on her side and they did not notice her, exiting through the door. Uncurling herself, Parker went to follow them, only to find the door locked.

“Oh come on, you’ve got to be kidding me!” she growled as she reached up for the lock pins she hid in her hair. Making quick work of the lock, Parker launched herself into the hallway, that was thankfully empty.

Wouldn’t stay empty for long though. A door a few feet to the right on the opposite side. It would have to do. She rushed to the door, hoping it wasn’t locked, and whooping quietly when she found it unlocked. She barely made it into the room before converging footsteps all met outside the door she was in. Parker glanced around trying to find a spot to hide in case they came bursting through the door, but when some moments passed and there was no attempt to breach the door, she came down and put her ear to the door to hear what the goons were talking about.

“Man, we have got to go now!” Goon 1 exclaimed.

“No way, Boss will have us killed if we are lucky, turned over to Hunter if we aren’t!” Goon 2 argued back.

“Listen to me, I would rather face Hunter than the guy out there. He just took out 10 people, barely broke a sweat. No job is worth that. Fuck this, I quit. I’m leaving.” Goon 1 retorted back. Parker stilled when something slammed the door, though judging by the growls of another unfamiliar, probably Goon 3, Goon 1 was currently pinned to the door she was crouching behind.

The guy he had described though, that had to be Eliot right? And if Eliot was here, then that meant her chances of surviving this had just gotten a huge boost. She needed to find him. Now. But how to escape a room when the only exit was blocked by a goon’s body on the other side. And where in the building was Eliot?

She moved away from the door, trying to move boxes around to see if she could find- Bingo! She used her body weight to shove against a particularly heavy box before unblocking another vent. Using her lock-pins, she opened the hatch and quickly clambered inside. She closed her eyes for a minute, trying to make out sounds. It had to be- there, a faint sound of fighting. Trusting her gut, Parker quickly moved toward it. She turned out to be right, as she approached the source of the sound, grunts and bodies hitting the floor or wall grew louder.

Parker used her lock pins to unscrew the vent grill, holding onto it as she pushed outward, knocking the goon standing in front of it to the ground. She kicked him once to make sure he’d stay down.

“Eliot!” Parker called out as she used the vent hatch to hit the next nearest goon unconscious.

The hitter turned toward her immediately, and Parker felt something inside her flip when she saw the relief flooding him when he saw her whole and seemingly safe. The expression turned to one of alarm as he called out “Behind you!”

Reacting without thinking, Parker brought the grill still in her hands to hit whatever was behind her, which turned out to a goon with a gun that had presumably been pointed at her. Within seconds, Eliot was in front of her, kicking the guy to make sure he was knocked out. He grabbed Parker’s wrist and started to drag her away from the fight. “Don’t ever dare to do that again, I thought Hardison was going to have a heart attack when he couldn’t get a hold of you.”

“I’m sorry, my comms got destroyed when I was trying to escape the goons. Or maybe during the explosion, I didn’t keep track.”

They came across another small group of goons they made quick off before dashing to the exit that was finally in sight. They burst out the building, Parker taking in lungfuls of clean air. A chill breeze swept past them, soothing the feverish skin, as Parker realized just how warm she had been feeling while inside the building.

The duo made their way over the small ridge to the clearing that hid Lucille. Hardison burst out of the truck with an exuberant “Parker!”

The thief didn’t even have time to say anything else as she was swept up in his arms, held tightly. Parker was lost for where to put her hands before encircling Hardison’s waist and clinging to them just as tightly.

“Don’t ever do that again,” Hardison whispered in her ear, “I was so scared I lost you!”

Parker felt that warm feeling from before return ass she squeezed him. “I won’t.”

“Guys, as great as this is, let’s go!” Eliot called out as she entered the driver’s seat. The two untangled themselves before entering Lucille through the back. Sophie gave Parker her own hug, accompanied by her running her hands through Parker’ hair. Nate, from the front seat, nodded his acknowledgement, to which Parker nodded back.

“What now?” Parker asked as she settled into her seat.

“Don’t worry about it, Hardison took care of it.” Nate said simply. A glance as Hardison saw him nod at her, and she wove her fingers with his. Surprise flashed through his face, before settling into a sweet grin and he squeezed her hand. That felt nice.

Parker slumped back on her seat, relaxing for the first time since the con went to hell. While she probably would not have even done this job back when she was working alone, she also knew the reason why she was able to get out today was because of her crew. Her family. What was that thing the cartoon alien had said? Family means no one gets left behind?

‘Yeah’, Parker thought, ‘I think there might be some truth to that… I can’t wait to get back home for a good long shower. Smoke stinks.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat with me elsewhere, find me at fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com


End file.
